Darkness before the Dawn
by sawyersmine
Summary: This was inspired by the S2 premiere. Abbie tries to comfort Ichabod after he learns of Katrina's death. Angst/Romance. Abbie/Ichabod pairing (with slight Katrina)
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to come out of retirement to do this little one shot because it has been haunting me since the season 2 opener. So all you Ichabbie fans out there—this one is for you!

**Darkness before the Dawn**

"Hey, I know this is probably the worst day of your life but her sacrifice wasn't in vein. We live to fight another day," Abbie said placing her hand on Ichabod's shoulder in support.

"Forgive my rudeness Leftenant but I fail to see how my wife's decision to sacrifice herself can give me anything but more grief. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone."

"No way." Ichabod looked up clearly irked by his partners insensitivity to his apparent pain and Abbie explained, "First of all, we aren't out of the woods yet. Moloch is still out there somewhere and secondly, we stay together. You promised me that much."

"I also promised to love and cherish my wife and now she's gone. You would be doing yourself a huge disservice to watch me in this state because I assure you, I intend to get as you say 'plastered beyond recognition' this evening."

Abbie bit her lip knowing this had to be hard for Ichabod. She remembered the day she lost Corbin and it was like someone had ripped out a chunk of her gut and tossed it to the vultures to devour.

"Then I'll get plastered with you," Abbie said in challenge as she reached up to his top shelf and pulled down a bottle of aged rum. The very bottle they had shared on Thanksgiving. She set down the bottle followed by two tumblers and filled them both to the top handling Ichabod one. He gave a brief toast and then downed the whole thing in one gulp.

Abbie drank hers more carefully since the liquid burned her throat going down but as it began to work its magic and her throat numbed she joined Crane in a second, third, and even fourth helping.

"So what do we do now?" Abbie questioned feeling quite light headed and Ichabod glanced at the clock thoughtfully.

"I intend to keep drinking this until the last drop is gone," he insisted going for another helping and Abbie pursed her lips.

"Crane, I know it hurts but your grief isn't going anywhere. Trust me, I know a thing or two about this subject."

"Well then, since you think you are quite the expert tell me how much rum do I need to drink to enter a comatose state? All I want to do is forget this day and all of the days after."

"You don't really mean that," said Abbie and he gave her a steadfast look pouring himself another glass, the bottle now very nearly empty he held the glass to his lips and replied, "I mean every sodding word."

Frowning Abbie set down her glass and put her hand over Cranes. He paused before tossing back the tumbler and Abbie whispered softly, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will get better. She'll never go away completely but each day it gets a little easier to cope."

Ichabod frowned and set down the glass and Abbie leaned in to hug him. Their embrace was not unlike the embraces they had shared before but this time neither of them wanted to let go. Finally after Abbie found there was a frog in her throat she backed away to clear it and Ichabod looked at her with those large very beautiful and soulful yet tired eyes.

"Come on. It's late." She tugged him up and he wiped his groggy eyes.

"I should escort you home," Ichabod protested but Abbie shook her head.

"I'll just crash here. It's cool. You won't even know I'm here."

He glanced at her for a moment and gave a nod of acceptance.

"Thank you Abigail."

Abbie's cheeks flushed when he called her by her full name and she brushed past him into the bathroom. When she got out Crane was already passed out on the bed. She looked out at the hard couch in the living room considering making a bed for herself there but then saw Crane was out cold and there was a warm comfy corner she could snuggle into without upsetting anything. There were some advantages to being small. Deciding against the latter Abbie tucked herself in next to Crane. The moment her body sunk into the weight of the mattress she felt his strong solid frame behind her in support. Then an arm came around to take hold of her waist.

It wasn't exactly what she had expected but it was quite comfortable, especially since Crane had made her own personal Abbie sized niche with his body. She quickly fell asleep feeling for the first time in a long time safe and secure.

Sometime later Abbie was roused by a low moaning sound. Groggy she glanced over to her right and watched Cranes chest rise and fall rapidly. He appeared to be having a night mare. Unsure of whether or not she should disturb him Abbie made the decision to rouse him but when she shook his chest she was surprised by his reaction.

One second she was gazing over his tormented face and the next she was flipped over and flat on her back. She looked up into the possessed man staring down at her and searched for recognition in his eyes.

"It's okay. Ichabod, you're safe. I'm here," Abbie assured him and he glanced away. The reflection of light in his eyes turned into a long glimmering strand and she realized that they were tears.

Abbie pulled him down to her and he buried his face in her neck.

"It's okay Ichabod. I'm so sorry." Her fingers wove through his hair as his beard brushed over her bosom and Abbie felt the strangest of sensations.

"I know it's hard. But things will get better, I promise."

His dark eyes flew up and met Abbie's. She smiled softly stroking his cheek with her hand she kissed the tips of his lips ever so slightly and assured him, "Just go back to sleep and forget about it now."

Only when Crane looked at her this time there was something else in his gaze. Something else besides pain and torment—it was desire.

Abbie licked her lips subconsciously unsure of how to react to this new found predicament she had found herself in, but her body, her body was crying out for more knowing the spark was there. She met his gaze and realized in doing so that his feelings mirrored her own. It wasn't rational or well thought out but carnal instead, and she wanted him. She wanted Ichabod Crane-badly.

Like a crash of lightning his lips were suddenly on hers burning his taste, touch, and smell into her flesh. Abbie was wanton and opened her mouth to him, their tongues tangoing in a dance for which only their bodies could translate. Abbie felt Cranes desire push into her thigh and then a tremor ran through her in anticipation of his next move which did not disappoint since it involved pulling her tank top off over her head and fondling then kissing and sucking on each of her tender and throbbing breasts.

Abbie moaned and threw her head back feeling the dampness below her pants as she unbuttoned the clasp and Crane helped her to shimmy them off. She had no idea how to work his pants her need becoming greater with each passing second until Crane revealed the secret fold of fabric that hid the waist tie. Once it was loose he popped out like a Jack in the box and Abbie felt her throat dry with anticipation. She had never felt a yearning this great before simply needing to feel him inside her she guided his hands to the waist band of her panties and thankfully Crane required no further instruction. With a strong tug they were off and he was positioned above her. His gaze met hers for a brief instant before it happened as if suspending the growing tension before they took the plunge, but Abbie was too far gone to wait any longer. So was Crane for that matter, and without further ado, he pushed his manhood deep inside her and began to thrust shaking Abbie and the bed quite turbulently below them.

Abbie cried out his name when she was finally able to encompass him wholly delighting in the feeling of his body joined to hers in this intimate way. She felt their bond heighten tenfold as he pumped relentlessly into her and then she gave it back to him kissing his sweet mouth and meeting his thrusts head on. It was otherworldly and she lost count of the orgasms they produced together. When the last of their bodily fluids had transferred to the other and the first rays of dawn had pierced through the cabin windows as they lay sated together a balmy heap of tangled limbs, Abbie stroked his strong shoulders as he twirled his fingers through her hair.

"So I guess there are some perks to being a witness," Abbie mused and Crane smiled softly for the first time that day.

"It appears so," he remarked glancing back to her in that knowing way he often did. Abbie thought she detected a hint of guilt behind those heavily lidded eyes of his however and she asked him hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

She worried he was already regretting his actions and she braced herself for the sting of his rejection when Crane replied, "I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

Abbie sat up, pulled the blankets up to cover her chest and turned away from him unable to look him in the eye when he said it because as much as she wanted to deny it they did share a connection. When Katrina was alive it was easier to pass off but now…Now she wasn't so sure she was ready to have her heart broken.

"Crane, its fine. Just forg—"

"—I'm sorry to have compromised your honor and maidenhood since we are not wed," he concluded and Abbie looked at him astounded.

Finally after a long minute she replied meeting his gaze head on, "Crane, I think you have a lot to learn about love and sex in the 21st century."

He appeared genuinely flabbergasted for a moment and then Abbie climbed back over him straddling his hips and she concluded,

"But as it turns out, I'm an excellent teacher."

His mirth filled gaze met hers and with that she let the sheet fall down exposing her perfect breasts before her mouth crashed over his sharing a kiss that translated through all the ages of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: _So my original intent was just to write a one shot, but this story wouldn't leave my head and it provides a nice little escape from the stressful day to day that is my life right now. I should probably warn readers that these next few chapters will be angst filled. In real life I'd never want Ichabod to be unfaithful to Katrina; I'd want him to be finished with her and then find his way to Abbie organically, but the idea of what if he was unfaithful but was unaware was screaming to be told. So I hope you don't mind me continuing this little saga. And now without further ado, I hope you enjoy. _

**Chapter 2**

"Ichabod? Ichabod? Wake up, you were having a bad dream." Ichabod Crane opened his eyes and felt the cold sweat beading on his forehead. He glanced over to the woman next to him and discovered his wife Katrina glancing down with concerned expression on her face.

"Ichabod, are you well?"

He gave her a nod and pushed himself up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, a ritual he had come to practice regularly since Katrina had returned. Ichabod loved her more than life itself but after his encounter with... (He had to brace his arms along the edges of the porcelain sink in attempt to block out his evening with the Leftenant.) But ever since it happened he had been riddled with guilt, confusion, and an utter discord with all who he had grown accustomed to being a part of his daily life. Ichabod knew his actions were wrong but at the time he had no idea Katrina was still alive. His deeds were his own but they were also led by his tempestuous emotions after learning (in error) that his wife had perished. It didn't help that a high concentration of alcohol had been ingested into his system either. Had he known she was still alive and rumors of her death was just another one of Moloch's tricks he would never have…And yet at the same time he found himself thinking about her at every chance.

Ichabod knew he had to purge Abigail Mills from his system and he believed the only way to do that was by doting on the woman he had pledged to love for all eternity-Katrina. He needed to channel all of his feelings and natural urges onto his wife. It should not have been a hard thing to do. After all they had no problem in that arena 250 years ago, but now he was lost, and so desperately wanted to find his way back home to his wife. It broke his heart to be conflicted in his way. It was affecting everyone-Even his cherished Miss Mills who he hadn't spoken to since that night. He wished he could have gone back to that night and insisted Abbie to home to avoid this torture. He realized now it was too late for that, but that didn't stop him from thinking it.

He just wished there was a way to find the assurance and confidence he had possessed once more. Ichabod worried about Abbie but he was also frightened of her. She was such a strong woman and lived for her convictions much like himself, but as long as he knew her, she had never fallen astray—Not like he did. He knew Abbie was angry with him. There were many times he wanted to go to her, shake her and tell her things weren't that easy. Life wasn't always black and white, but instead his last words to her played on a spool echoing inside his head.

"You must go Leftenant. We must take into accord one another's honor and never speak of this again."

The look on her face was one of confusion but also that of anger. He knew he had harmed his relationship with his fellow witness, had possibly even severed their bond, and it felt as if someone had stabbed a dagger into his chest, but at this point his life had become a tsunami of pandemonium, he didn't know where to begin.

Ichabod stepped into the cold shower to cleanse himself of any impure thoughts and then he made sure Katrina was well but to his surprise and imminent relief, she had fallen asleep once more.

Back at the Sheriff's station Abbie Mills sat at her desk with a cup of coffee in hand. She hadn't had time for breakfast this morning but that was nothing new. There was work to do and tons of it. There was a new crime ring in Sleepy Hollow. A group of bandits that called themselves "Satan's Army" were kidnapping juveniles and turning them against their parents. Abbie was certain this was the work of Moloch or one of his merry band of demons. She wished she had time to research the strange marking that was left on the children, but as it was, she could barely keep up with preventing the kidnappings. She had figured out that these juveniles were being marked by the kids who had been recruited into the Army and a day or two later was when the children went missing. Abbie was able to head off a couple attempted kidnappings at the local middle school but she feared this would soon get out of control. If Moloch went after all of the children in Sleepy Hollow he would have several hundred in his control. She knew she needed help with this but Jenny was off trying to research the symbol that had been tattooed on the marked children and Crane was, well, Abbie didn't want to think about Crane. Especially after things had ended between them.

Part of her felt horrible for that night. She was after all now a home wrecker. A roll she had never wanted and felt shameful for taking it willingly. She didn't know it at the time, but she had slept with a married man in recurrence. If she hadn't come to know Ichabod as well as she had she would have been mortified but she had felt the bond with him. Every moment they were together she felt it and thought he felt it too. But it appeared that she was wrong. And despite their apparent 'misunderstandings' Ichabod didn't even have the gall to apologize for his behavior towards he. She didn't even want to think about that night frankly because it only brought her more pain but she knew now that she was wrong to put her trust in Ichabod Crane. He was a man just like all the rest of them. He was going to leave her too and he already had.

"Abbie, we got a situation here," one of the officers at the desk across from her called out and Abbie stood up and walked over to his desk. He had video surveillance of the local middle school. On the footage were kids attacking the teachers with any and everything they could find.

"Shit." Abbie muttered under her breath and she told the officer, "Tell Sheriff Reyes that I'm heading over to the school and I'll be needing back up."

"Ichabod, what is wrong?" Katrina asked after finding him outside standing next to a pile of wood he had recently chopped, enough for the entire winter and the next winter too. His hands were blistered and his face was red with steam. Katrina felt like she had been asking him this question all day but he did not give her the answer she was looking for.

"Nothing my love. I was just thinking about Henry, I mean Jeremy."

Katrina glanced down at her hands sadly and gave him a nod of understanding.

"Yes, I have heard nothing from him since I have been here. It seems strange. Perhaps I could do an incantation to find out where he is?"

Ichabod nodded but was still clearly thinking inwardly and Katrina pried, "You could call Miss Mills. She may have word of his whereabouts."

"No. I don't want to trouble Abbigail with this," Ichabod stated sternly and Katrina's face fell.

"Ichabod?" She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder she continued, "Is there a reason you have not spoken to Lieutenant Mills since my return?"

Ichabod glanced at her as if she had grown a pair of horns and he shook his head. "We had a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Katrina questioned placing both hands on his tense shoulders. "I hear there may be trouble at the Sheriff's department. I am surprised she has not brought this to your attention."

"What trouble?" He asked, the concern filling his voice and she turned around to face him. Katrina noticed this time how tortured his eyes had appeared. She put her hands on his chest struggling to understand then Ichabod crumbled beneath her palms.

"Ichabod my love, what is wrong? Please tell me so I may help," Katrina demanded but his gaze was sullen and filled with tears. Suddenly a thought hit her. Ichabod had told her when she arrived that he thought she was dead. What if he and Miss Mills? No she was no longer Miss Mills to him. She was Abigail now that is what he called her earlier. She had not yet grown accustomed to the 21st century customs of calling people by their first names so informally but she was fairly confident her husband had not adapted to this tradition either, at least not when he was speaking of others such as Captain Irving, or Miss Jennifer Mills. But he had reserved calling Miss Abigail Mills by her first name only. Her face flushed out as she imagined why and then tears entered her own blue orbs. Abraham had warned her against this very exact thing and now it was playing out right before her eyes.

"This explains why you have not contacted her."

Ichabod looked up through his stormy gaze and realized then that Katrina had pieced things together. She knew that he had consummated his relationship with Abbie.

"Katrina, you must know I—"But before Ichabod could say anything Katrina put her hand over his mouth.

"It has been foretold that you will be bound to the second witness. I had my suspicions when we met in purgatory but I did not know-"

"You are my wife. I am bound to you," Ichabod proclaimed but Katrina simply shook her head.

"I have felt you slipping away from me for quite some time now. Do not deny it."

He looked at her through tear filled eyes and Katrina stepped away from him.

"Do you love her?" He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him before he could reply, "Do not lie to me Ichabod."

His face fell and finally he admitted weakly, "My heart has been torn in two."

Tears fell down Katrina's cheek and she gestured towards the road behind them.

"You must speak to her. The fate of the world rests upon your shoulders Ichabod."

"Why are you doing this?" Ichabod questioned in defeat.

"I love you Ichabod. I will always love you but I have always known there was a price to pay for the roles we have been cast." Her voice shook but she went on, "You may value honor above responsibility but you must make things right. If you don't, we are all doomed."

"Katrina, I am not leaving you," Ichabod declared but before he could utter another syllable he felt a huge whoosh as his body was lifted and projected twenty feet into the air then he was cast out onto the hard soil and rocky covered ground beyond the boundaries of his property.

On the other side of the property line stood Katrina, her red hair billowing and she declared with a teary gaze, "We must all make sacrifices Ichabod. Don't let mine be in vain."

When Ichabod blinked he was staring at what appeared to be a public school. He figured Katrina had sent him here for a purpose and soon realized what that was when he heard shooting coming from one of the inside corridors.

Ichabod ran around the corner to determine the source and saw a young adolescent with one arm around Abigail's waist and the other hand was holding a gun to her head.

Then his heart dropped in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Okay there may be a few steamy lemons in this chapter but the angst is still coming-Just warning you now. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy and if you like it or even hate it, please do let me. Thanks so much always for reading!

**Chapter 3**

Another gun shot was fired and Ichabod jumped in terror as the sound rung through his ears. To his relief a piece of wall exploded to his right which meant the shot was fired in a different location and as far as he could tell Abbie was alright.

"I beg of you, please surrender her to me. I will go in her stead," Ichabod plead in desperation holding out his hand inching closer carefully with each second as the young boy continued to hold Abbie hostage.

"Don't waste your time Crane. He's under some kind of trance." Abbie said glaring at him sharply. Ichabod then noticed that the boy's eyes were black, much like Henry's were when he ate his sins and he was perfectly still, like a statue, possibly waiting for his next command?

"Stay subdued Leftenant. I may be able to strike him from the left side," Ichabod assured her going for a rock but Abbie simply shook her head.

"Go get my extra gun. It's in the trunk of my car."

"Are you mad? This young lad may be frozen but he is holding a loaded gun to your head Leftenant!"

"If you want to make yourself useful go get my goddamn gun. If not then get lost Crane!"

Ichabod was stunned by Abbie's hostile tone but then he recalled why she might still be cross with him and he silently went to retrieve her gun.

When he returned the boy was lying on the ground, his hands in handcuffs and Abbie was positioned behind a trash can with the boys gun in her hands.

"Will you tell me now what is going on?" Ichabod questioned but she put her finger up to her mouth and yanked him behind the trash can with her.

A moment later a man dressed in black arrived. The boy began screaming and the man went over to him. He was clearly not of this world, his eyes glowing yellow and Abbie aimed her gun at his head.

"Cover me," she spoke lowly, but Crane noticed the man was now looking at them or Abbie to be specific and she was no longer moving.

"Leftenant? Leftenant?" Ichabod spoke her name but it was obvious Abbie was lost to him and he tried to jump in front of her and go for the shot himself, but before he could even aim, the creature was right in front of him, its face mere inches away. Ichabod felt chills run down his back and then it declared with a hissing like voice, "She will die within a fortnight Ichabod Crane." It smiled revealing razor sharp teeth and then it and the child were gone in a blur.

Ichabod looked over to Abbie who had now collapsed onto the concrete next to him and he rushed to take her in his arms.

"Abigail, come back to me please," Ichabod plead with her desperately thinking if she went this way he would never forgive himself. Whatever that creature was, it was not of this earth. It was most likely one of Moloch's minions here to do his bidding, but he wasn't going to lose her now. Her angelic face looked so peaceful, but he refused to let death claim her yet and he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers.

He felt life returning to her fingers as they pressed against his chest and he opened his eyes to meet her gaze then he was shoved back as Abbie skirted away quickly as if she had been burned.

"What are you doing?" She cried hoarsely.

"I saw it demonstrated in the glass box. It's called CPR," Ichabod replied but Abbie ignored him still too riled to see straight.

"I thought I told you to get my spare gun?" Abbie demanded in frustration now clearly fuming when she realized the boy had gotten away from her.

"I did. Don't you remember I retrieved it for you and then that thing with the yellow eyes came?"

"What?" Abbie glared at him as if he belonged in the asylum.

"You have clearly lost time. That thing just told me you would die within a fortnight."

She put her palm to her head appearing as if she was in pain and Ichabod rushed to her side.

"Are you alright Abigail? Perhaps you should see a physician."

"I'm fine," she bit back and waved him off.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were rekindling things with your wife?"

"Katrina insisted I work things out with you," Ichabod confessed and Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Katrina insisted?" Abbie looked irritated by his confession about to reply with a snarky comment but then she reeled herself in and stated, "You know what, I don't care. I'm doing fine on my own and I don't need you anymore so go ahead and tell your wife things are hunky dory now. Go back to your happy little honeymoon and just let me do my job."

Pain flashed through Ichabod's gaze and he dropped his voice an octave.

"Abbie, I believe I owe you an apology." She looked at him and Ichabod added, "Many apologies for the way I treated you two weeks ago, for my lack of communication since then, for my failure to be here for you, for neglecting our mission, and most of all, I am sorry I gave you the impression that I was asked to come here for you. I should have been here a long time ago. I know that now. Abbie you are very—"

"You know what; I don't want to hear it right now okay Crane? I've had a really rough day, no scratch that, a few rough months and the only thing I want to do right now is go home and crash." She got up, found her gun, yanked the other gun from Ichabod's waistband and began walking towards her car.

"We must resolve this conflict between us Leftenant. Katrina was right. If we can't work together we are all doomed."

Abbie turned on her heel and looked at him with a new fire in her eyes and she replied sharply, "No Mr. Crane, I'm doing just fine here and I would have gotten that kid had you not interfered so if you want to do anyone a favor, just go home."

She waved him off with a toss of her long raven colored hair, then she got into her car and within a matter of seconds she was gone leaving only the echoing sound of angry tires screeching in her stead.

Ichabod knew then that he needed to get her back.

He walked for a long time feeling in that moment that his life was at a crossroads. On one hand he knew Katrina would not budge in her stance and neither would Abbie. Some day's he cursed fate for making him fall for stubborn women, but Abbie's life was now in danger and he frankly didn't care if she didn't want to see him right now or ever again, she was going to listen to him. So six miles and two very tired feet later Crane found himself knocking on Abbie's front door. He was prepared for her rejection and for the sting it left behind, and he was prepared to burst right through the door and demand she listen to sense too, but what he wasn't prepared for was Miss Jenny to answer. When she realized it was Ichabod she raised one brow in intrigue and replied, "Well well, if it isn't the triumphant return of tall, dark, and British. That must have been some honeymoon to stay AWOL for two whole weeks. Your little wifey must be one happy woman."

"I'm afraid I didn't understand most of what you just said" Ichabod stated with confusion.

"You know it's nice and all that you care about your wife so much, but checking out like that when we're dealing with the end of days is so not cool."

"It was not my intention to as you say 'check out' but there were matters of great confusion that needed straightening out. I assure you; I am back now and am here to stay."

Jenny snorted and opened the door further gesturing for Crane to come inside. "I assume you are here for my sister?"

"Yes, is Abigail home?" Ichabod questioned and Jenny gave a nod.

"She's in the shower. Cooling her jets. It sounds like she had a bad day on the job but she wouldn't say any more."

"Yes, I'm afraid I am part of the reason for her bad day," he admitted and she sent him an inquisitive glare.

Ichabod kept his guilt hidden well and took a seat in the kitchen fully prepared for the onslaught of accusations from the younger Miss Mills who although might never admit it freely, cared very deeply for her sister. He braced himself for the worst as Jenny grabbed her jacket and explained, "I have to meet someone. Don't wait up." And with that she was gone leaving Ichabod quite puzzled.

He turned to the kitchen and thought about making some tea. Unsure if Abbie even had any he flipped through her cupboards and was delighted to have come upon some grounds called Earl Grey. He took the tea kettle, filled it up with water, lit the burner, and stood idly by waiting for the water to heat. When a few minutes passed, he tinkered around in the cupboards again searching for two mugs. He had spotted a pair that would fit the bill when a familiar voice from behind growled,

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

He turned around to find Abbie standing there wearing nothing but a towel and holding a gun in her hand aimed at him.

"I am preparing tea," Ichabod replied startled by not only her gun but by the fact that she was only wearing a towel and it wasn't a very large one at that. No, he could see the curvature of her body quite well underneath and what was hidden did not leave much to the imagination. Her cleavage for one thing could be traced quite clearly by the imprints of her bosom pressed firmly against the fabric, not only that but her papillums were poking through as well. And those thighs peeking out from underneath, sleek and smooth all the way to the end, giving him recollection to the dewy warmth discovered when he plunged his manhood deep down inside—It was sheer heaven. He felt himself grow firm just thinking about it and Abbie met his gaze with a look of disdain.

"I can see that. I want to know what you are doing in my house! And where is Jenny?"

"Miss Jenny had to meet someone. Or so she said." Ichabod croaked and then swallowed hard in an attempt to compose himself.

Abbie was skeptical but to his relief, she lowered the gun.

"To be honest I don't really care," Abbie admitted. Ichabod thinking she was perhaps turning over a new leaf took a tentative step towards her.

"You don't care?" He questioned as she leaned against the surface arms folded emphasizing her figure more prominently to Crane's further aggravation.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here but the last thing I want to do right now is talk," Abbie said popping a grape from the bowl on the counter in her mouth unaware of how Ichabod was eyeing her, like a predator watching its prey.

"Perhaps there is something else we can do then," Crane suggested. Her chin lifted to meet his gaze curious to know what he meant by that statement but unfortunately for Abbie, Ichabod was going to illustrate his true meaning rather than wax poetic with his frilly words and he pulled her to him, his lips crashing down upon hers like fire meeting brimstone.

"Crane." Abbie gasped his name against his lips in protest as he hoisted her up onto the counters surface so he could have easier access to her mouth and other areas of equal importance. Abbie knew this was wrong but her body was 100% on board with Crane's assault and she kissed him back with equal passion and need feeling the whoosh of excitement when his hand slipped underneath the folds of her towel. Every touch sent a tingling sensation along her entire body. She loved the sensation of his beard as well as it scraped against her chin and nose as his soft warm lips joined with her own. She was braced against the counter top one foot taking hold on the stool to the side while the other dangled alongside his thigh as his long fingers inched further and further north finally toying with her most sensitive lady parts. Abbie let out a low moan almost nearly gone when he slowly began to massage her erotic zone causing the pressure to build. She held onto him tightly, kissing his lips fervently as the dampness coated his fingers and then paradise found her as the white burning light of her orgasm blinded her from seeing anything but him. When her body fell back down to earth, she buried her head on his shoulder. They stayed there for a long moment in silence Abbie refusing to let go until the dull throbbing ache of her heart began to re-emerge and she felt the melancholy wash over her once again. She knew she had feelings for Crane; in fact it was possible that little "L" word might have made a conscious appearance in her mind while reflecting on the subject of this 250 year old Revolutionary spy and war hero once or twice but the truth of the matter was that she didn't belong to him. He was married to another woman. She wished so badly that they could continue this. She didn't have much to look forward to these days, other than living to fight another day, and rekindling her broken relationship with her sister, but Crane…He made her feel alive. Too bad it was all a lie, Abbie thought. Crane was just about to yank what was left of the towel away so he could properly ravish her like he had imagined doing since first discovering her in this scrap of fabric but Abbie put her hand on his chest and nudged him back.

Confused Ichabod met her large soulful gaze and she shook her head.

"We can't do this Ichabod."

"Why ever not?" He questioned with confusion.

"Because for one thing, whether your relationship is on the rocks or not, you're still married. Secondly, the last time we did this it really screwed things up between us, thirdly, I'm a one woman, one man kinda gal, and finally I don't know if I can trust you."

Up until that point Ichabod thought he had things under control but when Abbie said she couldn't trust him it was like a stab to the heart.

"You must never doubt my commitment and faith in you Abigail," Ichabod declared.

"You turned your back on me and our mission for two weeks. How do I know it won't happen again? What will you do if something happens to Katrina?"

"Katrina and I are no longer living together and she is a witch so she can take care of herself. I think the more important question is what would I do if something happened to you? We already know we are stronger when we are together. And if we are separated again, it could be dire not only for us individually but for the fate of humankind as well. I assure you my place is here with you Abbie. If today's events did not ascertain this, then every day from this point on I will spend proving it to you."

Abbie's face which had been strained up until this point relaxed and she took his hand in hers.

"I missed you, I really did."

"As I did you Abigail," Ichabod grinned like a fool taking their mutual consensus to heart and leaned in towards her intending to pick up where they left off but to his disappointment Abbie stopped him again.

"But we shouldn't be doing this. Not if it's just circumstantial," Abbie said with melancholy.

"Circumstantial?"

"Yes, you and I would never have happened had it not been for the end of days. If we had the right to choose for ourselves you would have stayed with Katrina and I-"

"You don't know what would have happened," Ichabod argued.

"I know you're struggling even now. Ichabod its okay, you're human, I get it. But I'm the kind of woman who doesn't have time for romance. And even if I did, I'd want to be someone's first choice."

"But you came after, I could not prevent—"

"Let's just try to go back to the way things were before we went into purgatory, alright?" Abbie questioned sliding down off the ledge of the counter top and she put her fist out before him as a gesture to reach mutual accord. He couldn't help but feel however a hollowness that had now formed in his heart.

"Is this truly what you desire?" Asked Ichabod with a pained expression and Abbie gave him a reluctant nod.

"You said yourself we have to work together, but we can't risk any more complications causing problems. We are strongest when we just focus on the task at hand."

Ichabod did not agree with her but he could only see one way out of this so he closed his fist and met the top of her knuckle with his own. He knew at this point in time this curiously strong, independent, and stubborn woman Grace Abigail Mills was beyond his reach but he was a persistent man. If it took the rest of his life he was going to prove to her just how wrong she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A bird cried outside Abbie's window rousing her from her slumber. She wiped her groggy eyes and spotted the culprit instantly. In fact it was very odd because the black crow was perched on her window sill ledge and tapping on the glass. Abbie got up and moved closer reluctant to open the window but then the bird squawked loudly startling her, it fluttered and then began to pound against the glass. Its yellow eyes glared at her before one last peck chipped through the glass and then the bird was gone. She didn't understand why but she felt as if the bird had been a warning sign of pending doom.

Brushing it off she decided to get up and go for a run. Running was something she had not been able to indulge in recently but it cleared her head and she needed quite a bit of head cleaning lately.

Abbie strapped on her running shoes and headed downstairs in her spandex capri pants and her high tech running shirt. Jenny who was not an early riser was still asleep in her room. Abbie passed by the couch in the living room on her way out where Crane was still sleeping and she snuck past him to the front door. She had allowed Crane to crash there but only until he had found a place of his own. Things were complicated enough and now she had to add living together into the mix. But for some reason he was insistent that they remain close, for her personal safety. He had been practically glued to her since he showed up earlier in the week and she was yearning for her independence.

Abbie had just stepped outside her door when a figure emerged from behind the bushes and spoke in a low accusatory tone.

"Going somewhere Miss Mills?"

Abbie turned around to find Crane standing there smiling smugly to her frustration and she glared at him.

"Yes, for your information. This is a free country and I am exercising my American right to go for a run."

"That is all very well, but have you forgotten about the threat made on your life?"

"No, however I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs a 250 year old body guard at her side 24/7. I have martial arts training and weapons training and at the risk of tooting my own horn, I'm pretty bad ass."

A hint of a smile played on Ichabod's lips and he replied, "Even the most prepared warrior can fall on the battlefield."

"Battlefield, what battlefield? I'm just going to run a few miles, within the city limits, in broad daylight."

"I'm sure you won't mind if I accompany you then," Crane stated and Abbie peered at him in irritation.

"You're serious? You're going to run in those high heavy boots and your wool coat?"

"I've run across battlefields carrying heavy artillery. How would this be any different?" Ichabod replied confidently.

"Suit yourself," Abbie replied with an inward smile as she stretched out her calves and hamstring muscles and then she took off at a steady cantor.

Several minutes later she heard Ichabod complaining from behind. "Leftenant, there is no apparent threat at the moment. Why must you run as if Moloch himself was behind us?"

"It's called training to be prepared. It wouldn't hurt you to get a little exercise in either you know."

"I am perfectly fit for a man my age thank you."

"Yeah, I'm sure any 250 year old man that could still walk and talk would be envious."

She glanced back to Ichabod having pity on him, Abbie slowed down to walk with him.

"In my day we had to work to live. There weren't things like electricity and running water, or microwave ovens. We had to chop wood to heat the home, gather water from a nearby water source, catch our food or grow it and prepare each meal from the very beginning."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You had a hard life. But seriously, you should think about testing out your physical endurance from time to time. Trust me, it's much easier to—"

"Leftenant," Ichabod cut Abbie off and pointed towards the entrance to the woods. He had just seen a figure disappear inside the morning fog, but the figure was cloaked to hide its face.

Abbie not waiting for Crane took off at a run behind it. Ichabod was thankful for once for the height difference because if Miss Mills had been any taller he would never be able to keep up with her speed.

When she reached the entrance of the woods Crane caught her arm and pulled her aside.

"Close your eyes and listen. We will then be able to determine the direction this person went."

Abbie did as Ichabod suggested and then they heard a twig snap to their right. Abbie started to creep towards the sound her adrenaline on high as Ichabod trailed behind her and then in the clearing ahead of them she saw one of the boys from Satan's Army. His eyes were jet black and he was speaking with another boy. Abbie thought if they laid back and kept quiet they might be able to follow the boys and discover where their lair was located. That was until Ichabod stumbled crunching several very loud twigs beneath his heavy boots.

"Crane!" Abbie hissed angrily and then to her chagrin the two boys looked over in their direction. One of them had a gun and began shooting at them and Abbie ordered Ichabod to run. They darted through the maze of trees until they finally felt they had escaped the gunfire and then Abbie searched their perimeter noting that nothing here looked familiar. They had gotten so turned around she wasn't sure which way was out.

"Great just great, now we're lost. You just had to go and be a klutz back there didn't you?"

"Need I remind you Leftenant that you were the one who decided to chase after the unknown figure in the woods, unprepared and unarmed?"

"Right and you would have just ignored him right?"

"I did not admit to that."

"That's a clever way of saying you think I was right."

Ichabod side eyed Abbie and she smirked. There was a moment between them, Abbie even thinking he looked really cute when he was flustered and then the tree next to them exploded with shards of wood. The popping sound made her realize that gun shots were being fired again. Abbie tried to spot their assailant but with heard the gun shots again. She cursed herself for not bringing her gun with her. There was a blur behind them and Abbie dove. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Ichabod was no longer standing but lying on the ground with face planted firmly in the soil.

"Ichabod!"

Abbie rushed to his side and examined Ichabod thinking he had been shot.

"Where were you hit?" She questioned moving her small hands over his chest and shoulders a new found panic in her voice and Ichabod gazed up at her.

"My neck, I think," he said bringing his hand up to hold his carotid artery and Abbie quickly removed his hand to examine the flesh below, but she couldn't find the wound. She moved to the opposite side feeling along his skin and she looked into his eyes which were to her relief focused on her own. They brought a flush of heat to her skin, especially when Abbie realized in her panic she had straddled her legs over his hips leaving them in somewhat of a compromising position.

"Maybe the bullet just grazed you? I don't see a wound," Abbie said slinging her leg back round to his side.

Ichabod sat up and felt his neck again just as baffled as Abbie was. His skin burned as if he had been stung but he could find no evidence of a bullet and he gave a nod accepting Abbie's suggestion.

"Yes, perhaps it was just a graze."

Abbie stood up and she took Ichabod's hand to help him. They had dodged a bullet, literally and she wasn't going to let their attacker get away with firing on them.

"I need to get my gun, if we can just find our way out of here."

"I think my eidetic memory could be of service in this instance."

"Oh sure, now you decide to chime in on finding our way back."

"Well I couldn't very well prove you wrong could I. Not when I always seem to presume you are right."

Abbie flipped her eyes up and gave him a little shove as she followed Ichabod back to the edge of the forest. Luckily there was no more shooting but she was certainly not going to sit idly by while some adolescent delinquents shot at them. That wasn't going to happen on her watch.

When they got home Abbie decided it was time for reinforcements and she asked Jenny and Ichabod to join her at their secret hideaway where they had stockpiled a wide array of ammunition and weaponry just in case of such a need.

That night they went out armed in heavy artillery in search of Satan's army. When they got to the woods they agreed to take different positions as a look out for the boys. But when Abbie found her post Jenny followed her insistent to get the 411 on their new living arrangements.

"So tell me again why Sherlock Holmes is staying with us when he has a wife who he's supposedly happily married to?"

"Jenny, this isn't really the best time for this."

"It never is."

Abbie took her position and aimed her gun propping it between a fork shaped branch to stabilize the weapon.

"Did you two do the horizontal tango or something?" Jenny asked jokingly and Abbie knocked the gun over toppling it to the ground. She wasn't going to grace her with a reply.

"Oh my god!" Jenny took that opportunity to grab Abbie's arms in shock. "You slept with him? Abbie he is a married man!"

"I know that!" Abbie hissed and then she growled in explanation, "It wasn't exactly a planned out and at the time we didn't think his wife was still alive."

"Well this explains a lot," Jenny admitted with a smile.

"So do you want me to scram so you and he can?"

"What? No! Me and him aren't doing anything! He's married and I'm not a home wrecker."

"But you're still attracted to him."

Abbie sent Jenny a warning glare and replied, "We need to focus on the task at hand."

But Jenny continued despite Abbie's attempt to change the subject, "I know one thing. As long as he's still under the same roof, it's only a matter of time."

"Well it's a good thing for him that he's looking for his own place then," Abbie argued.

"Yeah, doesn't look like he's in much of a hurry though is he? I mean every moment he's been practically glued to you hasn't he?"

Abbie was tired of Jenny harassing her but she realized her sister had a point. Ichabod had been staying with her for a few days now and so far she had seen no evidence that he was looking for a place of his own. Was it possible he had no intention of leaving?

**AN**: _Just a little note—If you like what you're reading and want this story to continue please let me know. Thanks for taking the time to check it out_.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Thanks again to all who read and review. Your kind words and feedback really mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

**Chapter 5**

While walking back to the car after another unsuccessful evening, Jennifer Mills observed the two witnesses who were ahead of her arguing. Crane had asked Abbie if he could carry the weaponry and Abbie began to hand everything over to him and then swiped it back again making some excuse about how she should be handling the guns since she was legally responsible for them. This awkward dance continued all the way back to the car, the two of them completely oblivious to anyone outside their little partnership. It truthfully had Jenny a bit concerned, not only because they could be attacked again at any moment and Abbie and Crane were more interested in foreplay and eachother than strategizing or paying attention to the world around them, but it also left her the odd woman out.

Their evening of battle had concluded apparently when Jenny blacked out. Jenny didn't remember any of this but according to Crane a demon put her in a trance after she had tried to shoot one of the boys in Satan's Army. When everything returned to focus Abbie was consoling her worriedly. According to her sister a demon wearing a hood and yellow eyes had appeared in front of Jenny and then she was frozen. Ichabod was insistent that the same exact thing happened to Abbie before.

Upon hearing this, Jenny recalled the legend of Medusa. She lived in the underworld and anyone who met her gaze was turned to stone. Jenny remembered coming across a group of Medusa enthusiasts in her travels and then she thought back again to the marking left on the kidnapped children. It was a circle surrounded by six squiggly lines. Was it possible this was related to this Greek mythological demon?

Jenny was about to explain her chain of thought to the two witnesses when she spotted Ichabod scratching the side of his ear. In doing so his hand had brushed away the long hair that covered his neck exposing a dark mark she had not noticed before.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Jenny called from behind but neither one of them paid her the slightest attention.

"You know it's not just this," Abbie argued. "We need to play it safe here. No one is going to believe us if we tell them what we just saw here tonight."

"I am well aware of that Leftenant, but if it hasn't been made apparent before we must work together now more than ever. I think it's high time we enlighten the Sheriff before this gets truly out of hand."

"Abbie?" Jenny tried to interrupt with still no luck.

"I'm handling it."

"Oh yes, I can see how well that is going. And 'we' are all handling it by the way. Your sister and myself are assisting you as well, or have you forgotten?"

"Will you two stop bickering for one second and listen to me?" Jenny interjected amplifying her voice.

To her relief Ichabod and Abbie both turned to her and Jenny folded her arms.

"You know you both are acting like imbeciles don't you?" Cranes face fell into a frown and Abbie furrowed her brow.

"Did you want to say something Jenny?" Abbie questioned sharply and Jenny gestured to Crane.

"Shakespeare over here has a black mark on his neck."

"What?" Abbie looked at Jenny in disbelief and then she immediately went over to examine Cranes neck. Sure enough the blotch was there clear as day.

"That wasn't there before was it?" Jenny asked and Crane shook his head. Abbie took out her phone took a picture of Crane's neck and showed him the phone.

"When did this mark appear Ichabod?" Her voice was controlled but Jenny could see the worry she tried so hard to keep hidden betrayed in her eyes.

"This is the first I can account," he replied and looked more closely at the screen.

"Do you think one of those boys did this to him?" Jenny questioned.

"No. It was from that day in the woods. When I thought I had been shot. This is the exact location where I thought the bullet had grazed me."

Abbie brushed aside his hair again and touched his neck gently, studying the skin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jenny asked wondering if whatever had infected Crane was contagious and Abbie shook her head.

"We have to find out what infected him and we have to find out now."

Jenny knew that was the end of the discussion and from there she headed to the archives to search for books referencing any demons with Medusa like powers.

Xxx

When Ichabod got back to Abbie's house he made a point of going over to his drawing pad and sketching down what he saw. He was the only person in their group who had seen the full face of the demon that attacked Abbie the other day and Jenny again this evening. He knew he had to get it down on paper before this sickness affected him.

Abbie fussed over him and brought him tea but Ichabod refused steadfast to determine just what this creature was and was capable of. It had after all rendered both Abbigail and Miss Jenny immobile, had threatened Abbie's life, and he was certain this thing was also responsible for the black mark on his neck.

He took out his phone and took another picture of his neck to study the marking and was fairly certain the spot had gotten bigger, not only that but his hands were quite cold as well. He glanced around to determine whether or not a door or window was open causing the sudden draft in the room but everything was shut tight.

"Ichabod, you need to drink this it will help you rest," Abbie insisted setting down the tea in front of him but resting was the last thing on Ichabod's mind. Especially with the pending threat at large.

"Miss Mills, I assure you I am quite fine," Ichabod stated confidently. He stood up to demonstrate just how capable he was when he saw a black bird flutter outside the window behind Abbie and then his knees buckled. Abbie rushed to him and attempted to try to help him up when she noticed his skin was ice cold.

"Ichabod you're freezing," she said as he tried to pull himself up. She used all of her strength to try to help him thinking it would be best if he rested.

"We must ensure all of the doors and windows are locked shut," Ichabod insisted and Abbie gave him a nod.

"Don't worry, everything's locked tight. Now help me ," Abbie insisted hoisting his arm over her shoulder so she could lead him to her bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" His teeth chattered and she shoved him down on the edge of her bed yanking off his boots.

"Just shut up okay. We need to get you warm."

Ichabod tried to help her but his limbs felt so stiff when he moved his hand he wound up knocking over a lamp.

"Don't worry about that, I got you," Abbie assured him pulling the covers back and helping him into bed.

"Abigail?" Ichabod spurted out her name and she put her hand on his face worriedly.

"I think we must request some assistance this time."

Abbie knew what he meant and left momentarily.

During that time Ichabod found his mind wandering to strange and exotic places. First he was in a jungle, then the desert, and finally what looked like Sleepy Hollow. He felt as if he was seeing these places through someone else's eyes and then he came into focus with his son. Ichabod jumped at first but then he realized Jeremy was telling him something important.

When Abbie returned with the re-heated tea she found Ichabod nearly catatonic. Her heart beat rapidly in panic and Abbie rushed over to him. She touched his cheek with her small hand and could detect no warmth from his body. Not only that but the black spot that was once about the size of a quarter was now consuming half of his neck and a good portion of his shoulder blade below. She hoped she wasn't too late. She recalled the survival training she had taken in preparing to enter the FBI and stripped down to her underwear. Abbie slipped into her bed behind Ichabod and yanked off his shirt followed by his trousers. If it had been any other time she would have found this current predicament rather ironic but as it was she couldn't stop worrying about whether or not he would survive this. He had seen so much in his young life. Whether it was easy to believe or not Abbie still saw Ichabod as a young man, despite his very old fashioned mannerisms and ways he had the passion and endurance of a man who had seen much of the world and its people. It was one of the things she was attracted to when they first met. He wasn't like the other men of this era. He valued honor, and nobility, integrity, and pride, and yes his 'know it all' attitude sometimes got on her nerves but it was all part of his charm. Along with his tender heart, his good nature, his bravery, and most importantly, his faith he never lost sight of what was important to him. Even when he was MIA for two weeks, she knew he left because he followed his heart. She couldn't fault him for that.

Abbie rubbed her hands up and down his arms in attempt to keep him warm after pulling up the covers to their necks. Then she moved one hand to his chest to hold in his body heat with her own. She wished this had been under different circumstances and she could have enjoyed the feel of the soft line of silky hair that travelled all the way down to his navel or his body pressed firmly against her own but his limbs were limp and skin was so cold. She was barely able to keep warm herself fearing death might not be far off so she carefully slipped out from under him letting his head fall and long hair cascade to the pillow below them and she stretched out over him, chest pressed to chest in an attempt to cover as much of his body with her own as was physically possible.

"I'm not going to let you go this time, you hear me?" Abbie looked into his closed eyes and kissed the top of his head and brushed away a stray hair from his forehead.

"You and I have come too far together to give up now," Abbie continued noting the hot mug of tea on her bed stand. She took the spoon from the glass and attempted to feed some of the warm liquid into his mouth several times before setting it back down, Ichabod was still unresponsive. But she could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath her own and the soft beating of his heart beneath her own. It gave Abbie a small ray of hope and she continued to try to warm him using her hands and legs.

"I can't lose you," she urged placing her cheek in the crook between his shoulder and neck. She would have given anything in that moment for an argument or correction from him, but he was still as the dead. In fact his shallow breathing was now almost undetectable.

"Please don't leave me," Abbie plead tears now beginning to form as she feared this may be the end of the line. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. Not only was he her partner but he was more, so much more and she feared she might never get to tell him what he truly meant to her. She wasn't as good about saying that kind of stuff like he was.

"You cant leave because I love you. Do you hear me you stupid idiot?" (her voice croaked as a tear fell down on his chest and Abbie murmured one last time fearing she had reached the end of her own rope, "I love you Ichabod."

"Are we too late?" Her sister's worried voice cut through Abbie's thoughts and she glanced up through tear stained eyes to find Jenny by her bedside and next to Jenny stood Ichabod's wife, Katrina.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_Thanks to all of you for the reviews, positive encouragement, and patience. Hope this chapter does not disappoint. Thanks again for reading!_

**Chapter 6**

When Abbie saw Katrina standing there in her doorway she felt a chill run down her spine. But the truth was, she was too worried about Ichabod to care what was thought of her. Jumping off the bed and a very naked Ichabod wearing only a form fitting cotton bra and underwear, Abbie explained throwing on her bath robe…"Katrina, I mean Mrs. Crane, your husband was attacked by a demon. He drew a picture of it somewhere." Abbie looked around searching for the drawing and to her relief Jenny had the sheet of paper in her hand.

Katrina gave a nod. "Yes, I am aware of this creature," she acknowledged not saying much more leaving Ichabod the purple elephant in the room.

Instead Abbie continued, "He had a dark mark on his neck and it spread causing his body to drop in temperature. I was trying to keep him warm using a method I learned in FBI training." Abbie left out the crying and I love you parts because obviously she had improvised that portion and she met Katrina's wanting to get down to what really mattered.

"Can you help him?"

"I will try," answered Katrina and she stepped over to touch Ichabod's face.

Abbie and Jenny stood on either side of her and Katrina smoothed away the hair on Ichabod's forehead lovingly. "He is nearly lost to us, but his heart still beats," Katrina said tenderly and she put her hand on his chest over his heart. Abbie felt a pang of envy watching her care for him.

"My magic can stop this from progressing but I do not know if it will bring him back." Her eyes became teary

Abbie felt the pits of fear sink in her stomach not wanting to think about a future without Ichabod in it and Katrina continued.

"I may however be able to recover him with help."

Abbie felt Jenny's hands on her shoulder and Jenny proclaimed, "Whatever you need from us, consider it done."

Katrina gave a nod and she jotted down a list of items. Most of which were unknown to Abbie but thankfully Jenny was familiar.

"I need to be alone with my husband now," Katrina said. When Abbie hesitated she cast a cool glare over her shoulder and finally Jenny tugged her out and closed the door behind them.

"I have to check my computer for a few of these," Jenny said leaving Abbie alone to collect her thoughts, Katrina's words still winding through her head. She had run the gambit of emotions for today and she really didn't want to end it on guilt but she couldn't help but think she had hurt the once happy couple.

She knew now without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with Crane. She was in love with a married man. What on Earth had possessed her to fall for him she would never know. But she was not going to go down as a home wrecker. She wasn't that kind of woman and she didn't want to be. Abbie slipped into some clean clothes and pulled her hair back tight in an attempt to compose herself as best she could. Pacing the floor she wondered when her life had become such a mess and then realized her life was never really simple. Maybe for a little bit when she decided to become a cop and Corbin was her grounding mentor, but the rest of her life was always turbulent and now was not any different.

"Stop beating yourself up," Jenny said leaning against the door jamb of the laundry room and Abbie looked at her with trepidation.

"I suppose you heard all that back there didn't you?" Abbie asked glumly referring to her proclamation of love and Jenny gave her an affirmative nod.

"Afraid so. You and timing aren't exactly on good terms are you?"

Abbie couldn't help but relax a little, appreciative of her sisters light hearted humor and she graced her with a small smile.

"Nope, timing and karma must have gotten together to conspire against me."

Jenny placed her hand on Abbie's shoulder and remarked, "Hey for what it's worth, even though he makes me want to check myself back into the asylum at times, he was really starting to grow on me and that was thanks to you. When this is all said and done, if he goes back to his old life and his wife then he's a bigger idiot than I give him credit."

Abbie knew even though it wasn't very eloquent, her sister was trying to comfort her and she gave Jenny a hug in gratitude.

"My money is on the latter but I appreciate the sentiment."

She smiled and Jenny gave her a squeeze. Abbie was relieved to have Jenny by her side but she knew there was a price to pay for her sin and now she had to pay for that by letting Ichabod go. There was no way now that his wife was back that he would share any inkling of the same feelings she had for him so she just had to get over him.

"I don't want you to get hurt but I see the way he looks at you—You aren't imagining anything," Jenny continued.

Abbie's cheeks flushed and Jenny coaxed her to accompany her on her errands. When they returned with everything on Katrina's list Katrina was bustling about in the kitchen with some pots and pans. She asked Jenny to grab some final herbal ingredients in the back yard and then Abbie found herself alone with Katrina and the long awkward pause.

"How is he?" Asked Abbie with concern.

"He is stable," Katrina replied curtly and then she went back to mashing something in a stone bowl. Abbie felt she needed to clear the air a bit and explain things to Katrina.

"Listen, Mrs. Crane, I just want you to know I have no intention of coming between you and your husband."

Katrina's blue eyes flicked up to meet with Abbie's for a moment and then she went back to stirring. "I fear it is too late for that."

Abbie frowned and replied, "I know we had a misunderstanding but it's in the past."

"Is it really? Perhaps the word 'misunderstanding' has a different meaning in this time in regards to propriety and what should and should not be appropriate behavior between an unmarried woman and a married man."

Abbie knew to what Katrina was referring to and she replied honestly, "Okay you got me. I do love him, but I respect him, and I respect your marriage, and what I'm saying is that I have no intention of interfering again."

Katrina raised her brows as if she wasn't buying Abbie's explanation which frankly irritated Abbie a bit since she was being so honest and doing her best to help and make the best of a very awkward situation and she jumped back in, "I have to ask though why did you send him here?"

"I sent him to fulfill his duty as witness, whatever that requires. I did not think however that by leaving him in your care, his life would be put at risk so soon."

"That thing came out of nowhere, neither one of us were prepared. I certainly had no idea it would attack Ichabod like that."

"No, it was certainly mysterious given the account of this creature."

"What do you mean?"

"Stheno, is the name of this demoness. She is the eldest sister of Medusa. She paralyzes her victims with her stare and can even turn them to stone. Her vengeance with stone craft however is reserved for female victims because she believes they scorned her when she and her sister were out casted from Mount Olympus. She should not have attacked Ichabod," Katrina declared going back to her work. Jenny came back with the herbal ingredients and then Katrina threw them into her stew and used all of the energy she possessed to break several pieces of bone into dust. She was going to cure her husband if it was her final mission in this world.

Abbie glanced down at her small hands feeling helpless in this scenario and at the same time the cop in her needed to know why this yellow eyed demoness went after Ichabod to begin with. Was it because he was a witness? Or was there something more?

Not only that but Abbie couldn't help but think Katrina was blaming her for what happened with Ichabod. Perhaps she could take on some of the blame by going after that demon unprepared but it wasn't like he was a helpless child either. Seeing him like this was devastating but she was a soldier first and foremost and soldiers didn't sit idly by waiting for things to happen.

Now that she knew her name Abbie thought perhaps she could make herself useful as well and do a little reconnaissance work with this Stheno in order to stop her once and for all from hurting innocent children and the man she loved

Xxx

Ichabod was racing through the woods again, he was out of breath but at the same time he felt a pressing need to find something or someone. He spotted a clearing and recognized the familiar homestead of Franklin manor. He saw the main entrance and walked towards it but then a flash of light from the side caught his attention. Ichabod turned the corner and spotted a figure standing by a large bonfire yielding a flaming sword. Ichabod removed his hood and realized the man was Henry. This time his son spoke to him.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes my Lord." When Ichabod spoke he realized it was not his own voice but the voice of a woman and she spoke in a different tongue, Greek perhaps? He gazed into the reflection of Henry's sword and nearly stifled in disbelief because staring back at him was a yellow eyed creature with snakes protruding from its head.

"Good. Then you may seek her."

Seek who? Ichabod wondered.

"Go, and finish it this time. Kill Grace Abigail Mills."

With a jolt of panic Ichabod shook out of his slumber, opened his eyes and realized he was lying in Abbie's bed. Katrina was perched above him concerned and he asked.

"Where is she, where is Abbie?"

Katrina's face fell and she replied simply, "She's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_Sorry for the delay. Life and developments with the show have deterred my efforts. Also, I think I referred to 'Fredericks Manor' as 'Franklin Manor' in a previous chapter. This is a typo but I haven't yet figured out how to change that when uploading documents to ffnet. If I delete and add again I am worried it would wipe out all the reviews so right now it's staying there with an apology from me for not catching that. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again for reading, and a special thank you to those who review-You are what keeps me going. _

**Chapter 7**

When Ichabod learned Abbie was gone he leapt from the room. Unbeknownst to him he was completely naked and for a split second he blushed at the thought of having been without clothing in Abbie's bed linens but then Katrina handed him his freshly laundered clothes.

"Where did she go?" He questioned urgently but Katrina shook her head and put her hand on Ichabod's shoulder.

"My love, you must rest here. Miss Mills is entirely capable of taking care of herself."

"No, that thing, that monster is going after her."

"You are not yet well dear husband. Please allow me to tend to you. Miss Jennifer can find her."

"If I do not find Abigail, she will die," Ichabod concluded with alarm in his voice and Katrina removed her hand from his arm knowing at this moment she had little to no chance of stopping him.

"With the assistance of your drawing I was able to determine the name of the demon that attacked you. Perhaps Miss Mills was going to research this further?" Katrina offered hoping to deter Ichabod from going back into those woods. Dangerous things lived in those woods.

"Then she would have gone to the archives," Ichabod declared.

With one arm through his shirt as the other tied up his trouser ties he was out the bedroom door and off to find Miss Jenny.

"Did Abbie say where she was going?" Ichabod asked Jenny who was in the kitchen feasting on a burrito.

"Out," Jenny replied.

"This is not the time to be vague Miss Mills. Your sister could be in grave danger."

"Yeah tell me something I didn't know," Jenny said going back to her burrito.

"Miss Mills, my husband believes your sister went after this creature that attacked him," said Katrina adding, "Might you have a way of contacting her? Perhaps through the use of your telephone device or some other instrument?"

Jenny gave Katrina a strange look followed by a side eyed gaze to Ichabod who seemed genuinely sick with worry so she took out her cell phone and dialed Abbie's number. There was no answer. She tried texting her sister as well but after 5 minutes Ichabod was out the door.

"I must find her," he declared despite Katrina's attempts to keep him at rest. Jenny offered to drive around. Despite the weirdness of being in a car with two people from the 18th century she felt a pressing urge to find her sister, especially after Ichabod so diligently pointed out that this creature could be leading Abbie into a trap and she might not even know it.

They stopped by the archives first. Candles were lit and there were a few books splayed across the table. One book in particular caught Ichabod's attention because it had an illustration of the creature that he had drawn. It was in reference to Stheno.

Ichabod read the text under the illustration, "Stheno, goddess of the underworld, servant of War."

_As in God of war—Henry!_

He knew his son was somehow behind this. Glancing at Katrina and Jenny, Ichabod filled them in on his dream.

"We must go to Frederick's manor. If he controls this thing, maybe he can stop it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to just call it a day and play nice," said Jenny with sarcasm and Ichabod turned to her.

"We will reason with him."

"My son may have done many cruel things but he is not without a conscience. I have observed him, I know he is capable of mercy," Katrina urged but Jenny simply rolled her eyes.

"Well if you don't mind I'm packing some heat. Y'all enjoy your little family heart to heart."

Ichabod studied Jenny for a long moment and then chose a weapon for himself. Katrina objected thinking this was unnecessary but Ichabod assured her that nothing would be used unless absolutely necessary.

When they arrived at Fredericks manor Ichabod expected to find Henry or at the very least one of the militants of Satan's army lurking around but the place was vacant. In fact it looked as if no one had been here in quite some time. That was until he followed the path Stheno took in his dream and he found himself standing before what looked like a very large bonfire. More than just wood had been burned and Ichabod wondered just what his son had been up to since they last saw him. He glanced over to Katrina who kept glancing behind them in caution and then Jenny announced, "I'm going to check the stables around back. I'll meet you on the other side."

Ichabod gave a nod and then he pulled Katrina to the side.

"I know our son must be responsible for this. Is there any way you could summon him or alert him to our presence?"

"Ichabod, I do not think that is a good idea."

"Katrina, if we can talk to him then perhaps he can be reasoned with, like you said."

"I would feel more at ease if you removed your weaponry for the time being. Ichabod he is our son. If he sees this he will think we are here for negative purposes."

"Katrina, I know you carry love in your heart for him, I do too. But he has become uncontrollable. If he hurts Abbie…"

Ichabod's voice trailed off appearing to have been choked up over the idea of his partner in peril. The truth was she was not only his partner but something so much more dear. She was his friend and she was his…Ichabod's thoughts trailed off when he saw smoke billowing from the tree tops of the surrounding woods. It was his waning thoughts of his partner that motivated him to take off at a fast sprint towards the tree line.

When he arrived at the source of the fire he took in the scene before him. Charred logs and gaping holes dotted the small log cabin in the midst of smoke and flame. Ichabod's eyes skirted the perimeter searching for any sign of life but it appeared as if whoever set this establishment aflame had fled with the speed of fire. Ichabod searched around for a water source to extinguish the remaining embers but there was none. He began to stomp out what he could and then through one of the holes in the foundation Ichabod spotted a familiar figure. _God no!_

"Abbie!" Her name fell from his lips in panic and he sped into the burning complex. Once inside the doorway he discovered that his dear Abbie was unconscious and her hands had been tied behind her back. Fearful of the worst, Ichabod swept her up in is arms and carried her outside dropping to his knees in order to assess her. Her body was limp like a rag doll and her chest was still. Fear began to consume him when she gave no response to his gentle touch and prodding. "Abbie? Abbie please wake up?" He placed his hand above her mouth to check her breathing but he felt nothing. Then the world before him shattered into a million tiny pieces when he realized what he had been unable to prevent.

"Abbie! No, no, please no!" He cupped his hand over the side of her face as tears brimmed in his eyes feeling that dread and sickness consume him when he realized his partner was dead.

"Ichabod!" Katrina came rushing up her face aghast at the scene before her.

"What happened?" She questioned in concern stepping closer and then a voice interrupted them from behind.

"Family reunions are always such a joy." Ichabod looked up and saw Henry standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jeremy," Katrina called his name and he met her gaze with contempt.

"Moloch will be upset he was not able to do the deed himself, but I must admit it was rather entertaining watching the Lieutenant try to best me herself."

Rage erupted from Ichabod's veins and he sprung up and cried, "You bastard!"

"Yes father, but remember, you made me this way," said Henry nonchalantly.

"Abbie!" A female called out in panic and Ichabod noted it was her sister Jennifer Mills.

"Miss Mills, I'm sorry, I could not save her," Ichabod confessed in anguish with a sob.

"What happened?" Jenny asked in attempt to process everything but the only answer she clearly understood was Abbie lying on the ground unconscious. Jenny fell down to her knees next to her sister.

"Has anyone tried CPR?" Jenny asked in attempt to keep it together but Ichabod just looked at her baffled. Katrina rushed over to assist in holding Abbie's head as Jenny attempted to give her mouth to mouth.

"Please, allow me to assist," Katrina insisted placing her hands on Abbie's shoulders she gave her a jolt and within seconds Abbie was coughing and conscious. Jenny pulled her into her arms and gave her a long hug.

Words could not describe Ichabod's relief at seeing Abbie alive once more, his heart now beating again. But that didn't change the fact that Henry attempted to take her life and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Katrina. Ichabod returned to his anger and faced down his son. He needed to leave this world once and for all.

"As far as I'm concerned you never existed. I may have brought you into this world but now I'm going to take you out of it."

Henry chuckled again and remarked slyly, "I think that is the first parent like thing you have ever said to me." Ichabod however was having none of it and pulled his revolver from the back of his trousers.

"Before you end our family line however, consider the fact that I was merely doing what mother told me to do."

Ichabod looked at Katrina for a moment in question, his revolver still aimed at Henry.

"Katrina?"

But she could not speak since Katrina was crying.

"Oh yes, she came to me in a state much like this one and offered to pay me a favor if I could find a way to grant her the role of second witness as opposed to your mistress, Miss Mills over here."

Abbie still somewhat groggy cast Henry a glare when he referred to her as a witness and stated rather curtly, "I am nobody's mistress."

"Yes dear, keep telling yourself that," Henry chuckled.

"Katrina is this true?" Ichabod questioned in earnest and she put her hand over her mouth and gave a nod.

"I am sorry Ichabod. I was very emotional when I thought I had lost you and I believed that no harm would come to Miss Mills."

But now that Abbie had mulled over things in her mind she switched over to cop mode and remarked, "That's not true. You knew Stheno went after females as opposed to males. You sent her after me didn't you?"

"In a nutshell, yes," Henry replied and both of his parents sent him a hard glare.

"Jeremy chose the demon. When I learned of Stheno's identity, I hoped I could fill in for Miss Mills as witness while I helped her recover, the same way I helped you dear Ichabod and then…(she choked out the words) Perhaps you would grow to love me again."

Jenny had been silent until this time but finally she spoke interrupting everyone, "Abbie, I don't know about you but I think we should leave all their sorry asses behind in these woods to duke it out. Honestly, it's pathetic. How many years has Henry been carrying this baggage? He's a grown ass man with mommy and daddy issues! How many years have you been stuck in purgatory Katrina? You couldn't have used a few months of that time to work some of this crap out? And Ichabod, how ignorant can you be? You didn't see any of this coming? Seriously?" Jenny shook her head unwilling to give anyone a chance to reply and she got up, dusted off her pants and then offered a helping hand to her sister.

"Come on Abbie, let's go. I'm so done here," Jenny concluded. Abbie looked back at Katrina then Ichabod, her eyes lingering sadly with Ichabod's. He appeared as if he wanted to stop them, his mouth parted open to object, but before he could she took Jenny's hand allowing her sister to help her up. Frankly she didn't know what to think but this Crane family business was seriously wreaking havoc on her life. Regardless of her feelings for Crane, Jenny was right. It had to stop.

Unfortunately, despite the pairs attempt at making a hasty escape, the second they turned around they came face to face with a yellow eyed woman with snakes hissing from her head. If Abbie could have screamed she would have, but the demon beat her to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Just wanted to apologize for the delay between updates. Between the Deliverance debacle and being busy, it's been a challenge to complete this. But never fear, I have finally finished. I'm posting the last two chapters together in hopes to make up for my tardiness. I hope you enjoy. Thanks so much always for reading and for my wonderful reviewers. Your words are the reason I kept this story going!

P.S. I had no idea that the show would also feature a Gorgon or Medusa type creature. It was a super cool surprise for me. Hope mine can live up to the level that the show brings. ;)

**Chapter 8**

Abbie was still weak from being asphyxiated but she knew a threat when she saw one and had no intention of backing down. Before Stheno could react she rammed into the creature knocking her off balance. Abbie had expected her to get up and immediately lunge for her but Stheno was feeling around the ground as if she was searching for something but could not see it. Knowing this was her chance Abbie raised her leg to initiate a neck breaking blow but Henry used some kind of supernatural force to shove Abbie away from the demoness slamming Abbie back into a tree. She heard Ichabod cry her name followed by gun shots.

Things were blurry for a moment but once Abbie regained her composure and opened her eyes she noticed a lot of things had changed in the few seconds it took to pull herself together. Several soldiers from Satan's Army were now standing at the edge of the clearing with guns in hand, ready to strike. Crane was standing next to Katrina armed with his gun in attempt to hold off the soldiers from attacking anyone and Jenny was now aiming her gun at Stheno.

"Do not look into her eyes," Ichabod cautioned her and Stheno lashed out snarling and hissing at anything that moved near her. Just then one of the Satan's Army soldiers jumped into the fold in an attempt to disarm and maim Jenny but within seconds the teenagers skin began to smoke and he was turned to stone.

Abbie was worried Stheno could attack again, and next time it would be someone she cared about but before she was able to develop a proactive plan of her own her sister fired off a single shot aimed straight into Stheno's neck.

The creature howled, cried, gushed black blood out of her neck, and stumbled back falling down to the ground, her body splayed across Abbie's feet. The veil of black snakes around her head posed to impale their deadly fangs into her skin. Reacting quickly, Abbie pushed the body off herself and scrambled up to stand before her.

There was light coming from Stheno's eyes and Abbie knew if she met her gaze with her own she would be gone forever so instead she swept up some charred timber in her arms and stabbed the demon through the heart. The screams that followed nearly deafened her but to her relief the blow appeared to have killed the creature.

"Her death is but a drop in the ocean. We have many more soldiers to come," Henry said with a smile and Abbie glared at him.

"Yeah about that. Jenny, can I have my gun please?" Abbie replied having had enough of this monster. He was the person after all who was responsible her attempted murder on several occasions, the most recent was just a few hours ago when he tied her up in a house that was set to flame. Henry needed to be stopped once and for all and she was going to do this here and now.

"Oh but you can't kill me yet. Not when there is so much more fun to be had," said Henry.

Jenny handed Abbie her rifle and Abbie aimed it at Henry.

"I'm afraid my fun card is all maxed out," said Abbie.

"Perhaps this will change your mind then?" Henry questioned pulling out a flaming sword from behind his back and positioning it before Ichabod's neck.

"The Headless horseman really does get lonely you see. He could use a friend."

"Jeremy don't!" Katrina plead stepping in but Henry only pulled Ichabod closer to him.

"Don't you see father, everything that has happened and will happen is because of you."

"Jeremy stop this! Please! He did not know about you. I kept your existence from him because I needed Ichabod to fulfill his duty as Witness. If he had known I was pregnant he might not have gone off to battle."

Ichabod glared at Katrina feeling a sense of betrayal consume him.

"You know the harder you try to make me understand your guilt and misery, the more I want to see you suffer. Which is why, I would like you to watch your beloved husband turn to stone before your very eyes."

"No!" Both Abbie and Katrina shouted at the same time and Henry laughed.

"It's of course an added bonus of course to cause additional suffering to my father's mistress."

Henry took his sword lifted it in the air and Abbie held her breath terrified that she might become witness to Ichabod's beheading. She aimed the rifle high in attempt to hit Henry between the eyes and spare Ichabod but to Abbie's surprise Henry turned around used his flaming sword to cut the head off the fallen Stheno instead. He picked up her head by one of the snake ends and held it in front of Ichabod's bewildered face but Ichabod closed his eyes in attempt to shield himself from Stheno's power.

"You see she's quite blind. She had intended to go after Miss Mills the other day in the woods but father must have had her stench on him which is why he was attacked in her place. (Katrina appeared as if she might burst into tears any minute but Henry paid no notice of her and continued) I must say, this little twist of fate is quite delightful to watch unfold."

"If you are going to kill me, why not do it by your own sword?" Ichabod challenged gruffly and Henry laughed again.

"Because this way mother can always gaze fondly upon the painful reminder of her biggest failure in life."

"Not if we find an antidote first," challenged Jenny but Henry simply smiled.

"Oh don't worry, I thought of that as well. You see, it's true, Stheno's blood is the antidote to her venom, however once the metamorphosis is complete nothing can be done to reverse the process."

Henry stabbed the ground with his sword and impaled Stheno's head. He used his power to restrain Ichabod with invisible shackles and Abbie aimed her gun but with a simple hand motion the weapon flew out of Abbie's grasp and through the air to land on the earth behind the cabin.

"Your savage weaponry can't save him this time."

"Wait!" Katrina begged and Henry glared at her.

"The time has come mother. Say your goodbyes."

"I would like to offer an exchange of Ichabod's life for my own."

"Katrina no!" Ichabod cried but Henry appeared to ponder the idea.

"Why should I negotiate with you?"

"Because you know Moloch has plans for him but I have already fulfilled my purpose."

Henry gave a moment's pause to consider her proposal before responding. "Very well." And then he used his powers to use some nearby vines to form shackles for Katrina.

Ichabod had hoped to surprise Henry by lunging for his sword but his son was too quick. He had lifted Stheno's head and was standing in front of Katrina before Ichabod could call out her name.

"Goodbye mother." Henry said with a smile and instead of using Stheno's eyes he allowed four of the snake heads to puncture the skin of Katrina's neck ensuring that the poison run quickly through her veins. Katrina cried out in pain.

Ichabod rushed to her side but it was clear he was too late to stop his son. Katrina gasped and then her body began to wretch. With shaky voice she proclaimed quickly focusing on her husband.

"Ichabod my love, I do not regret a moment of our life together. I will always love you my husband and you as well my son. (She turned her attention to Henry.) God forgives you of your sins Jeremy; you only need to find him to discover your release from Moloch. Please stay true to your path, Ichabod. The fate of the world now rests upon your shoulders." Katrina said with strained voice struggling for breath before her eyes clouded over and her body turned into a stone.

Henry began to laugh maniacally as Abbie carefully moved behind him to retrieve the rifle but before anyone else could react Ichabod went for the sword still stuck in the ground and stabbed the tip into Henry's back.

Henry seemed surprised more than anything as he turned around with pained expression on his face as he watched his father with astonishment.

"You were not lying," he said as blood dredged from the corners of his mouth. Henry's knees buckled and he collapsed down onto the ground. Ichabod looked down at him through teary eyes placed his hand on Henry's arm and shook his head.

"It was a dream of mine to have a son who I could teach and nurture from youth to adulthood. I wish I could have stopped others when they ridiculed and tormented you. I wish I could have taught you all of the things my own father taught me. I wish we could have been close. But most of all, I wish I could have been there when you needed me most. I will never stop loving you Jeremy despite everything you did, but you have no consideration for the consequences of your actions. You have lost your humanity. I blame myself but I can no longer stand by and allow your hatred to destroy everything and everyone around you. I hope you may now find peace my son."

Henry clutched his chest appearing to have come to a loss for words as the ground around him began to crack. Abbie rushed over to Ichabod and light shone bright from underneath him as if he was surrounded by lava and fire.

"I waited my entire life to hear a kind word from my father. How ironic it is that you say these things now as I lay dying."

"I had not been given the opportunity until now Jeremy. But I am saying it now before it's too late." Tears fell down Ichabod's cheeks and Henry smiled faintly before the ground crumbled under him and swallowed him whole.

Abbie yanked Ichabod back to prevent him from falling into the black abyss, unsure of what they were seeing was real and then as if nothing had happened the surface closed up appearing as it had looked mere moments before but Henry's body was now gone.

The moment Henry's body was absorbed into the earth the soldiers of Satan's Army who were surrounding them collapsed to the ground unconscious and seconds later the youths awoke appearing very disoriented and scared. Abbie knew she had to call Sheriff Reyes but she had to do something else first.

"You okay?" Abbie questioned placing a gentle hand on Cranes arm in concern but he did not reply and instead stepped away from her and fell to his knees before the statue of Katrina. Abbie knew he would need some time alone to digest everything and mourn the loss of his wife and son. She had lost her cell phone in the shuffle she remarked,"Just call Jenny's phone when you're ready to go and she'll give you a ride home." She was certain he'd want to return to Corbin's cabin after all this. The thought made her sad but Abbie knew their ship had sailed. They had to be partners now and not let family complications overtake their emotions. It was the only way they could defeat the remaining three horsemen of the apocalypse.

Abbie called the Sheriff with Jenny's phone and within 20 minutes the woods near the manor was surrounded by police vehicles.

Jenny gave Abbie a lingering look before they left as if to question if Abbie wanted to stay with Crane but Abbie shook her head and turned away from him. She would get a ride back to the station with the Sheriff. She thanked Jenny for seeing to Crane and then walked over to give her statement to Sheriff Reyes. Abbie thought the sooner she could close the latest chapter of her life the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Beware of the lemon merengue pie in this chapter. ;)

**Chapter 9**

Abbie sat at her desk after filling out a report on the incident of the Satan's Army careful to omit anything supernatural and glanced at the empty coffee cup sitting on her desk. She knew she needed to refuel and at the very least get some rest but home was the last place she wanted to be right now. Especially if Crane was there getting his things. She didn't want to risk running into him, at least not for a few days until they had put this whole thing behind them. She was pretty sure it would take her more than just a couple days but she hoped at the very least Ichabod would find some clarity and peace. After taking a brief detour to the local Star Bucks to refill her coffee with enough caffeine and food to keep her good for the next 24 hours she made her way to the archives. With coffee and scone in hand she had fully intended to dive into one of the books about Satan's creatures and then indulge in her unhealthy dinner when she realized upon entering the room that she was not alone. Ichabod was standing there and it appeared as if he had been waiting for her.

Abbie felt a blush on her cheek and stepped past him to set down her coffee and pastry.

"What are you doing here? You should take some time off Crane, really. After everything that's happened you deserve a breather," Abbie remarked with apprehension.

"We need to talk," Crane insisted ignoring her and Abbie turned away from him so not wanting to do this right now. She knew they both needed closure but it had been a very long day and she had reached her emotional capacity for the month.

"I've got case after case piling up. You'd think even evil would want to take a break once in a while but I guess an officer's work is never done," said Abbie trying to lighten the mood and deter Crane from traipsing through the danger zone in regards to conversation topics that involved emotions and/or their relationship but unfortunately Ichabod stepped closer.

"I know what you did for me Abbie."

Confused Abbie met his gaze and she shook her head.

"I didn't do anything that wasn't part of my job."

"So you chose to save my life out of obligation? Because I am a Witness?"

"I didn't say that," Abbie remarked tensing up. "I care about you Crane, but..." This was the part where Abbie was going to bite the bullet and tell Ichabod they needed to move on from their little tryst and concentrate on the mission but before she could speak Ichabod put a hand on her shoulder.

"Abbie, I know." He said again this time his deep voice was soft as it caressed her ear. "You were present when I had been stricken ill, you nursed me back to health" he continued to Abbie's chagrin.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. Abbie couldn't take the taunting any more. "You should be home mourning your wife Crane." Abbie's dark gaze met his in challenge causing tears to dim the light of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ichabod," Abbie continued remorseful that she had hurt him. "I just, I can't do this anymore. I need to be alone. We both do."

"And you insist yet again that I need bequest your insistence to leave you, when my wishes are quite contrary to your own."

Abbie looked at him again with confusion and he explained, "You are my strength Leftenant. You are my beacon of light in the darkest of storms, you are my signal fire, you are my…" His eyes turned grim and he took Abbie's small hand and flipped it over in his own. "If this experience has taught me anything it is how invaluable you are to me and how important it is that we remain together, always."

Abbie gave a nod knowing where this was going because Ichabod was a poet with his flowery words but she was the more practical of the two and she gently pulled her hand from his own. She was done with lying to herself.

"Crane, I know it hurts but Katrina is dead. So is Henry. You need time to process this. I need time to process this."

"Have you not heard one word I have spoken?" Ichabod questioned.

"Ichabod, I'm just tired. I'm sure you want to go home to the cabin too. Take some time to digest everything, so you can get closure too."

"I have grown to think of my home as being wherever you are Abigail. And I fear your suggestion of 'closure' is indicative of more than just the loss of my wife."

Abbie felt a lone tear run down her cheek but she didn't dare reach up to wipe it off in case Ichabod saw her.

"You should go to your cabin—try to make peace with everything that's—"But her words had trailed off when Ichabod turned her around and discovered tears. It was at that moment he felt his heartstrings being tugged hard hating to see her this way and worried he might have had something to do with those tears.

"Abbie?"

She shook her head attempting to hide her face from him once more but Ichabod was quite finished with keeping things from one another. When Abbie refused to let him hold her he did what came completely natural to him. Ichabod swooped down, encompassing Abbie in his arms as his hands cupped her face and then his lips took her own. He kissed her with everything he had to give. All the words still left unspoken came out in that kiss. For a brief moment he thought he had stunned her and to his immense relief she kissed him back and placed her hands along the sides of his rib cage eliciting a sensation he hadn't felt since the last time they had been intimate. He pulled her closer inhaling her essence and absorbing it into himself as the soft flesh of her bottom lip folded under his own and her tongue dipped delicately into his mouth. He had to do everything he could to resist ravishing her right there on the spot but settled for meeting her tongue with his own. A moan escaped her lips and he groaned in pleasure as the desire and love he held for Abbie consumed him like a roaring flame.

Abbie pulled back after they had exhausted her lungs, rested her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes as she breathed him in, memorizing every sensation and then she confessed softly to his further agony, "Ichabod, we can't do this."

"Why ever not?" He questioned stroking his long fingers through her long dark hair and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Whatever this is between us is just magnetism. But what happens when we have a fight again and can't stand to be in the same room? What happens when the world ends because we gave into our human urges as opposed to fighting the war?"

"What are we fighting for Abigail if not love?"

"Love?"

"Yes love. In case you have not yet found cause to be aware I am in love with you Grace Abigail Mills. The question is do you love me?"

Abbie felt all the pain she had carried suddenly rise up to the surface as Crane pressed his palm to her face in earnest. She couldn't lie to him, she could never lie to him and finally she gave a nod.

"Then we have a consensus and may now finally forge our union together." He leaned in so close Abbie could feel the brush of his whiskers against her lips but she could not do the thing her body wanted most.

"You need to deal with what happened to Katrina. Maybe we can find a way to save her, but either way you and me…" Her voice trailed off when she looked into his gaze and got lost in those entrancing blue eyes.

"Katrina is the very reason I came here tonight."

"I don't understand," Abbie stepped back in confusion.

"Losing her has made me realize that there is no way to predict how long I will be allowed to walk this Earth. I had been blessed to have been given a second chance and I want to take that chance-with you. If we cannot admit these things after the most trying of times, what are we fighting for? I want you Grace Abigail Mills. I want to be with you any way you will have me."

Abbie looked into his eyes in earnest gaging his confession and knew he had spoken the truth. She wasn't quite sure how to react to this news since she had tried to repress these feelings for so long. However, when she lifted her head and looked into those entrancing blue eyes she recognized the yearning in his gaze and finally the last of her reserves caved in surrender and she brushed her lips against his. His mouth was tender and sweet and she reveled in the sensation of his breath mingled with her own. Abbie pulled back for just a moment to make sure this was truly what Ichabod wanted and he responded by lifting her up onto the desk so she was level with him and also so he could stand in-between her thighs.

"My life changed for the better the moment you came into my life Abigail Mills. I shall not dare let you go again."

Abbie smiled and felt a blush of heat fill her cheeks.

"Okay, I get the picture. No need to gild the lily or anything now okay?"

Ichabod smiled and angled his head and their lips met once more. His hands ran tantalizingly along her sides and under her jacket stopping just short of the sides of her breasts and Abbie spread her palms along his back. He began to kiss the soft skin along her neck and she wrapped her legs around his hips crossing her ankles and resting them comfortably within the apex of his behind. She tangled her fingers through his long hair and Ichabod kissed her while grinding his pelvis against her own. Abbie felt a surge of yearning rush through her core and spread through her veins as her lips melted against his. She smiled into his kiss thinking Ichabod the poster child for propriety really did have a wicked side because he had already managed to unzip her top and unhook the clasp on her bra. Within seconds her breasts were freed. Ichabod gently caressed one in his warm palm while he rubbed his thumb along the hard ridge of her other breast tip. Abbie looked down at the pale flesh of his hand against her ebony skin and covered his hand with her own. They couldn't have been more different, like night and day, but when they came together, they fit perfectly. It had taken a long time to get to this point but she knew now they belonged together. It was more than love, it was prophesized.

Ichabod managed to slide off Abbie's jacket and top exposing her completely before he went back to her mouth. She shuddered under his kiss and then began to work more frantically on unbuttoning his shirt and trousers. Within moments she had rendered him topless as well and once his clothing was in a pile on the floor Abbie took a moment to admire his modestly muscled chest as it paired nicely with the curvature of his waist. She had not yet shed his pants but already she craved the feel of him, his firm yet expansive member moving and stretching her insides.

She reached her hand down to touch him there and he jerked in surprise.

"Patience Leftenant or I may be forced to have my way with you right here on this desk."

Abbie bit her lip delighting in this thought but then as he yanked off her pants and pulled her body to his, her hard nipples brushing delightfully against the velvety hair on his chest eliciting all kinds of new sensations Abbie whispered in his ear.

"Actually I've kind of had this fantasy."

Ichabod appeared intrigued, raising his left brow he looked at her with a sparkling glint in his gaze encouraging her to continue and Abbie explained, "I've always wanted to do this on the padded bench chairs." She flicked her gaze behind them to where the red furniture resided and she added when his twinkling gaze flicked with her own, "Would you be up for that?" Even as she said it the smile couldn't help but reveal itself. She truthfully did not need an answer. She could feel his need pressing quite firmly into the flimsy fabric of her cotton panties and he scooped her up in his arms and stepped towards the red furniture. As gravity did its trick and she slid down in his grasp Abbie could feel his arousal and it made her insane with need but there was something they had not yet covered.

"Wait." Abbie said stopping Crane in his tracks. His deep blue gaze now filled with concern, met her soulful brown eyes. Abbie pointed towards a book shelf to her right. Crane was worried Abigail was going to jump back into investigation mode but to his surprise she pulled out a large jar filled with foil covered squares.

"We had a campaign last year joining with Planned Parenthood and there were some left over which is lucky for us."

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Ichabod said as Abbie removed one with her hand and remarked coyly.

"Don't worry," I'll demonstrate the proper procedure for wearing contraceptive. By the end of tonight I'm sure you'll be a professional."

He was still baffled by what this small square did when Abbie instructed him to sit down on the bench. He brought Abbie down with him and she straddled his lap. A wicked glint inhibited Abbie's gaze and she met Ichabod's her eyes never leaving his as she held the foil packet in her mouth and her hands went to work on undoing his trousers. Once Ichabod had been freed from the confines of his clothing she tore open the wrapper with her teeth and then they both dropped their gazes as her small hands administered the contraceptive and then she stroked him teasingly with the backs of her nails causing his desire to stand at full attention.

From that point on Ichabod had to fight tooth and nail with himself not release prematurely because Abigail was quite skilled with this contraceptive application which he assumed prevented her from getting pregnant. At first he was not fond of the idea of wearing something so constricting but the moment Miss Mills placed her hands on him, he had no more complaints. Especially when she removed her panties and stood before him completely naked but also confident and provocatively enticing. He pulled her into his embrace once more bending lowly so his lips could capture her own and then she straddled him once more. He directed his arousal to her slick entrance and then she sunk down over fully encompassing him.

Ichabod had to hold in his breath when they joined. He was not used to this position or allowing a woman to dominate him but Abbie was not just any woman and somehow when she began to move her hips he was mesmerized by her like a snake charmer charms a snake. Ichabod recalled enjoying their last time but due to his intoxication he could not recall the details and fortunately reality did not disappoint in the slightest. Now that he was fully sober he could feel every small movement and pulse, the feeling of being inside her was to put it mildly, quite earth shattering.

He began to thrust and she moaned his name as his head fell back against the red padded seat and then Abbie arched her back and their bodies surrendered to pure abandonment. He had never felt more alive. His only regret was waiting so long to face the truth.

Abbie felt her orgasm build as Ichabod continued to thrust and finally she could hold back no longer and when he leaned in to kiss her, her body exploded into thousands of tiny stars. The pleasure she felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Knowing this was the product of true love and that they had finally found each other in the right time and place put her heart at peace. She could not have been happier if Corbin came back to reclaim his cabin.

She felt the pulse flow through her body as Crane found his own release and then her body surprised her by surrendering to him again. He pulled her into him and she placed her head on his so their bodies could rest on the other.

Crane found a blanket and pulled it around Abbie's shoulders encompassing them both and Abbie kissed his temple and remarked softly, so only he could hear...

"You saved me too you know."

Ichabod pulled back to meet her gaze and he remarked reminiscently, "Our destinies are entwined now. I said I have chosen to forge my fate with you and I meant that."

Several hours, one catnap, and a few more condoms later Abbie and Ichabod lay in Abbie's bed staring out the window at the lightened sky before them. The sunrise was near but their bodies were exhausted. Ichabod wanted to settle one final thing before they welcomed the new day and both fell prey to sleep.

He padded the pillow under his head with his arm around Abbie as their gazes found the glow of the horizon line outside.

"I realize things are different in this century as you have well proven tonight much to my delight. And because of this you may be reluctant to enter into a matrimonial commitment right now, but might you consider some type of long term arrangement? Perhaps an engagement?"

Abbie couldn't help but chuckle and she turned to face Ichabod who appeared to be quite serious about his proposal and she remarked,

"I might be a 21st century girl but I am old fashioned when it comes to dating. Why don't we enjoy a courtship first?" Abbie studied Ichabod for a reaction and she explained herself, "It might be nice to enjoy getting to know each other outside of the whole apocalypse thing. I mean I think our duty must always come first but I for one would not be opposed to going out on a date every now and then. And you just ended a long term marriage. It would be good to take a break from that for a bit don't you think?"

"So you do not want to marry me?" Ichabod questioned confused and Abbie chuckled. "I didn't say that. I just meant there is something to be said for enjoying a nice fulfilling courtship."

"And would this courtship include more extracurricular activities such as the activities we engaged in tonight?" Ichabod asked curiously.

Abbie couldn't help but chuckle because it appeared as if Crane wanted to make sure dating still included regular booty calls and she gave him a nod.

"I suppose so."

"And might I be invited to spend the evening in your home as well?" Ichabod added and Abbie put her hand over his heart.

"You can stay wherever you want to stay. But you are always welcome here. Mi casa es tu casa."

Ichabod met her gaze strangely and Abbie added.

"You could always ask about the engagement part again. Maybe after we put a few dates under our belts of course."

His smile returned and she placed a light kiss on his lips. She knew Crane was an 18th century man and one could apparently take the man out of the 18th century but not the 18th century out of the man, however if they could come to a compromise on some things, then they might just be able to make this work. Crane kissed her back to her delight and then rested his head back on the pillow. They were both too exhausted to conduct in any more extracurricular activities just yet but she had a feeling they would again before leaving this bed. It was just part of what happened when two soul mates had found each other.

Abbie turned around to face the window once more to watch the sunrise before surrendering to sleep finally. The sky was now pink and orange and her eyes were illuminated by the sliver of sunlight peeking through the horizon line. It had been a long and hard road to get to this point and was not without sacrifice, but she made an oath to herself then and there, as Ichabod pulled his arm around her body one more time that she would never take another day for granted again. She had found her destiny and purpose and having the privilege to watch a sunrise as beautiful as this one with the man she loved by her side reassured any doubts she may have had. They were united now and being united made them stronger than ever in both love and war.

_**The End.**_

**AN2**: Thanks to all for reading and especially to those who have reviewed. Thank you again! xo


End file.
